Sly 4 alternate ending
by GeneralsAlert
Summary: My version on the ending to Sly Cooper Thieves In time
1. The Alternate ending

**I didn't really enjoy the ending to Sly Cooper Thieves In Time where Sly gets send back in time after he defeats Le paradox. So, ****This ending h is my version of it.**

***spoilers of course***

* * *

Sly had just defeated Le paradox after he chased him all the way to the top of the Blimp

"This is not right! My plan was perfect!" The snuck said hanging for his life.

"Sorry Pal. You just can't Plan for a Cooper." Sly told Paradox

"Just...Please...Help Me," Le paradox beg.

"Why Should I?"

"I...Don't Want to DIE," Paradox continued to beg

"I guess you won't be doing any harm from a prison cell,"

The Raccoon then helps Le only to find out that he was trying to take off his Backpack.

"Oh No you Don't," Sly then attempts to counter Paradox only for the skunk to trip Sly and successfully remove his bag

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sly screaming for his life as he fell from the blimp and down to his promising death.

"Sooo Long Cooper," Le Paradox laughed " Have a nice fall"

"YOU FUCKING PEACE OF SHIIIIIIIIT" Sly continued to scream

Paradox then jumps from the blimp and opens the parachute laughing, only for it to be caught by a jet aircraft

The chute blows away, Paradox holds on the tails of the airplane before he loses hi grip and falls.

Sly was falling a pretty high rate and was watching in horror as the ground gets larger and larger as he fell, his cap flew off his head

Knowing that this was the end, he made flashbacks from all the big times of his life

From Witnessing the death of his parents, to the park he faked his amnesia to Carmelita on Cain island and so on.

That was when his noticed some flying wreckage from the blimp, giving Sly an idea

If he grabs a hold of one, It might help break his fall, or at lest decrees the chances from turning to a smashed raccoon.

"Here Goes Nothing!' Sly then Grabs the debri and tries to balance it off

"Please Work," Sly said to him self "Please save me"

The earth was just feet away, And Sly was heading straight for a building

He closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

"Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die," Sly said in his head

The debri slams into the structure sending Sly flying in the air, he crashes into the fire escapes and hit the ground in a back alley

Sly is breathing heavily as he stating to feel that some of his bones are broken

"I...I...I'm...I'm...Alive," Sly said repeatedly in both pain and relief," Oh my god this hurts"

But then the Fire escapes gives a away, and falls on the injured raccoon

"No" he said looking up,

The steel stairs hit Sly dead center Knocking him unconscious letting out a loud clash.

**Later**

Carmelita went out searching for Sly after She noticed the wreckage from blimp fall into civilization

She then comes a cross an alley way with twisted metal in a pile and noticed someone in side, It was Sly

"SLY!," The fox yelled and heads to help the raccoon

"Sly, are you ok," the Vixen cried trying to remove the steel around him and getting him out of the pile, "Sly talk to me"

She noticed that some of Sly's limbs were broken, his pulse was very slow

"Just stay with Ringtail," hugging him as Tears started to fall from her eyes, "Please don't die on me"

"Interpol, this Carmelita, I need medical assistants at my position immediately!" as she Calls for help

Then Sly groans and slow movies

"Sly, you're wake," Carm said with relief

"Ugggh, Carmelita...Is that you?" Sly ask

"Its going to be ok Ringtail, Help is on the way" She told Sly, still hugging him

"Carm.."Sly reaching out to Carmelita's face", I just want to Say I'm Sorry for lying to you,"

Another tear fell from Carm's eye "it's ok Sly, its ok, I now know why did it, to help your ancestors. But why did you fake your amnesia?'

Sly coughed up some blood "it's because I wanted to be close you. Because I love you"

The vixen was in shock

"I'm sorry for lying,"

"It's ok Sly, I love you too. I forgive you,"

Sly smiled weakly

Eventually, Police and Paramedics arrived at the scene, took Sly to the ambulance and rushed him to hospital

**Months Later**

Sly, now fully recovered from his injuries, lays down on the bed his prison Cell in a high security prison wearing a red jumpsuit, thinking about his friends, and Carmelita

He was then interrupted by a, beaver guard holding a package

"Hey Cooper, this package was in the mail and was addressed to you" he said handing Sly the box

"thanks," Sly takes the mail into his cell as the guard returns to his duty

The raccoon takes a look on who sent it and it said,

To: SLY COOPER

From: A mutual friend

Curious, Sly then opens the package, and was surprised on what he found

He found the picture of him kissing Carmelita on the cheek with a note on the back saying to my Favorite thief

not only that, he found a bag that was full of M&M Chocolate chip Cookies

Sly took a bit, and it was delicious, he ate some more.

**late that night**

Sly was awaken from his bed when he heard a digging noise. It was Bentley

"Bentley, man am I glad to see you, "Sly said, "here to bust me out?

"Yeah Murray is waiting outside, let's go"

"Right behind you," Sly crabbed the bag of cookies, and the photo, left his icon on the bed and followed his turtle friend out the jail.

**That morning**

News broke out that Sly had escaped from his cell and everyone was confused and angry

Everyone except for Carmelita, who was watching the morning news in her Apartment, smiling

"That's my thief," She said

* * *

**And there you have it**

**Could be poorly written**

**but hey...**

**I might do the secret ending, you know after you get 100% game completion **

**As for my Other Fanfic, I don't know what I'm going to do it**

**See you guys later**


	2. Secret Alternate ending

**After getting all the trophies in the game**

**2-3 months after Sly's escape**

**Interpol HQ**

Inspector Barkley was knocking on Carmelita's office door

"Carmelita, you there?" he ask opining the door

"Miss. Fox, We beli..."

The vixen was no where to be seen

"where the heck is she", the former Inspector wondered, maybe she was on break, or in the restroom.

there was however, a note and a badge on her desk

_Barkley picked up the note and it read:_

_Dear Interpol,_

_ I don't think I'll be around anymore since I will start a new life with "our mutual friend". I've had a good time working with the law, but now, things have changed. No longer shall I be called as an Inspector, or an officer of the law. But, Instead as a thief._

_Sincerely,_

_ Carmelita Montoya Cooper_

Barkley crumbles the paper filled with rage and yells with anger.

One of Interpol's best officer has become a traitor to the law

* * *

**The alternate secret ending**

**You should know what happened to Carmelita, and what she did**

**hope you enjoyed it**

**later**


End file.
